ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikoto (A Certain Magical Index)
How Mikoto joined the Tourney Mikoto is the daughter of Misaka Tabigake and Misaka Misuzu. She entered Academy City in elementary age, and distinguished herself as a child prodigy, initially starting out as a Level 1 and climbing her way up to a Level 5 esper. This made her a perfect candidate for the Sisters Project, which held the intent of cloning her for military use. Mikoto willingly gave a DNA sample to the researchers of the project after being told that it would help people who suffer from muscular dystrophy, a fatal disease. She later enrolls in Tokiwadai Middle School at the age of 12, and soon becomes a Level 5. In her first year, she lost a 10,000 yen bill due to A Certain Vending Machine, probably explaining her propensity of kicking it. In one fateful event, she saved her future friend Shirai Kuroko from a robber by using her 'Railgun' ability. Kuroko eventually enrolled at Tokiwadai as well and gained great affection for Mikoto. Mikoto later became roommates with Kuroko in Room 208 - despite Kuroko being her junior - after Kuroko 'legally' removes Mikoto's previous roommate who was supposedly ill-natured towards Mikoto. Being a Level 5 esper as well as a student with consistently high grades, Mikoto is known as Tokiwadai's Ace. While working on a project on the Soul Society as well as gather information on Jushiro Ukitake, she takes notices of a boy named Anthony who once delivered his grandmother's package, but has now developed a high Esper rating and has proclaimed himself a god. Now Mikoto must either lock away Anthony, or kill him while she can. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with her left elbow pointed out. After the announcer calls her name Sparks electricity from her head as the camera zooms then says "Let me show you how Espers handle things." Special Moves Electro Shock (Neutral) Mikoto sparks a beam of electricity forward. Electro Fencer (Side) Mikoto dashes forward swinging an iron sand sword to the left hitting two times, then swings it up. Magnetic Move (Up) Mikoto levitates into the air at about 70 degrees behind her. At that point, you can cancel into one of the following. B: Attack over there!: Mikoto will shoot out a boulder roughly 45 to 60 degrees below and in front of her. B Side: Frontal Attack: Mikoto lunges forward while she throws a pillar at the opponent. Biri-Biri Earth (Down) Mikoto does an overhead stomp that then sends a blast of electricity along the ground. Railgun (Hyper Smash) Mikoto points an arcade coin at the opponent, charges with energy, and fires a full-screen beam at the opponent. Mikoto Special (Final Smash) Mikoto dashes to her opponent and upon connection, she bombards the with a series of Esper-enhanced attacks such as iron sand, spikes, her iron sand sword, and electricity, then finishes by floating into the air and drops three I-beams on the opponent. Victory Animations #Mikoto sets her wrists on her waist and says "That better not be it." #Mikoto flips her arcade coin, then becomes surprised and says "Gekota?! Wait up!" then runs off. #Mikoto swipes some of her hair, sparks electricity with a giggle, then crosses her arms and says "Looks like I won!" On-Screen Appearance Lightning sparks, then Mikoto appears crossing her arms and saying "You dare to challenge me?" then goes into her stance. Trivia *Mikoto's rival is a boy who previously delivered a package to his grandmother, Anthony, while her second rival is the 13th Squad's captain, Jushiro Ukitake. *Mikoto Misaka shares her English voice actress with Yuri "Yurippe" Nakamura. *Mikoto Misaka shares her Japanese voice actress with Baby 5, Wonder Girl and Katarina Alves. *Mikoto Misaka shares her German voice actress with Bubbles, Sandy Cheeks, Viridi, Rando and Pikachu. *Mikoto Misaka shares her Arabic voice actress with Captain Gato, Sailor Neptune, Impa, Captain Tsubasa Ozora, Yui Hirasawa, Eliza Faust and Malon. Category:A Certain Magical Index characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters